INHERITANCEALTERNATE ENDING 100 original! :D
by Arodoraa
Summary: Hey guys! This is an alternate ending for book 4 in Paolini's cycle. It took me a few weeks. This started out as a two page project, but It's 14 pages.  Well, in Microsoft Word.  Galbatorix comes back. My first writing, and my best. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

_HEY PEOPLE! Did I get your attention? I'm very hopeful. This is my first ever writing, and I'm hoping you guys like it. It's (Obviously) an alternate ending for Inheritance, the fourth book in the Inheritance cycle. For all you new readers, it's the fourth and last Eragon book. This took me a few weeks. I'd like to hear what you guys think. This was worked very hard on. Hope you like it. :P_

_P.S. Favorite this :D If you guys like it, I'll add more to it. Ganga! Read! ;D_

* * *

><p><em>Inheritance<em>

Original by Christopher Paolini

New Ending by Christopher Escobar

"Eragon slowly climbed the worn steps of the green tower. It was close to sunset, and through the windows that pierced the curving wall to his right, he could see the shadow-streaked buildings of Uru'baen, as well as the hazy fields outside the city and, as he spiraled around, the dark mass of stone hill that rose up behind it.

The tower was tall and Eragon was tired. He wished he could have flown Saphira to the top. It had been a long day, and right then, he wanted nothing more than to sit with Saphira and drink a cup of hot tea while watching the light fade from the sky. But, as always, there was still work to be done." (Paolini)

Just as he reached the halfway point, Saphira quickly came flying towards the tower, looking panicked and desperate. This he knew, was not the mindset of a dragon, if they could help it. Worried, Eragon reached out with his mind. _Saphira! What's wrong? _Even as she said the words, he knew immediately that she was in danger. He could feel the fear and urgency emitting from her thoughts. _Eragon! Look behind me!_

In the distance, even with the blood flowing from his forehead, he could make out the shape of a winged creature, chasing Saphira. _Saphira! _He answered, forcing his thoughts forward.

_What is this and why aren't the elves assisting you?_

_Little one! Jump on and I'll explain after the blood has been shed!_

_Bu-!_

_No time little one!_

Eragon waited for Saphira to fly by the tower. Saphira and the beast were in a deadly chase. Saphira completed a series of somersaults and drops in order to escape the beast. When the winged beast was in focus, Eragon could see that it was a Dragon of sorts. What he saw next completely betumbled his mind. He thought that the sight the elves had given him at the Blood-Oath ceremony was wearing off, probably because of his lack of energy.

_Saphira! The damned thing doesn't have any flesh! _Eragon had never seen anything like it. It had thin purple membrane on its wings, and the jaws, lined with dozens of the the sharpest teeth he had ever seen, seemed to be spilling liquid fire- as all dragons could breathe, including Saphira- and melted rubies. He couldn't make sense of the situation. The creature's bones were covered with shiny hard enamel and rotting flesh. It appeared to have deer, lions, and other woodland creatures of Alagasia, in its chest. They appeared to be floating in an invisible pouch. This, Eragon quickly realized, must be a stomach of some kind.

Before Eragon had time to make any more observations, Saphira flew by the tower, and with their combined minds, timed the jump with amazing accuracy. Eragon almost stabbed his shoulder on one of Saphira's large ivory spikes. He felt a strong force push on his mind, forcing his defenses to a maximum. It was half as powerful as Galbatorix, but the essence was all too similar.

"Saphira!" Eragon shouted, not daring to lower his defenses in the slightest. "Get us to the tower! I have an idea!" Saphira flew upwards, using a strong updraft, and managed an aerial somersault while releasing an inferno of flames from her large jaws. The fire encompassed the monstrosity, and seemed to leave it dazed and momentarily blind. As soon as she attacked the creature with fire, the mental bonds on Saphira and Eragon waned, and they were soon free to communicate mentally. The creature lashed out in frustration and tore Saphira's membrane to ribbons. _Weise heil!_ Eragon shouted, healing her wounds. Saphira was headed the opposite direction of the beast. When it realized what trick Saphira had pulled, it doubled over with an explosion of speed and a fusillade of roars.

Saphira headed towards the tower. As soon as she reached the tower, a ball of purple fire and melted rubies flew towards her head. She evaded the projectile with the swiftness of a Gazelle. Eragon used a spell to protect them from any heat that might come their way, but keeping it high enough so that he didn't kill them both. The dragon like creature landed across the marble stone from them. It was as big as Shruikan. _Saphira, what's happening? What is this creature?, _said stayed silent. She was terrified; unable to think straight. Her movements were twitchy. _She's never lost her composure like this_, Eragon thought to himself.

"Are you savoring the Adrenaline Eragon?" Eragon immediately recognized the voice. Nausuda described it as "Low, rich, and commanding. Any bard who possessed such a mellifluous instrument would have his name praised throughout the land as a master of masters." Eragon recognized the man as Galbatorix._ But how?_, Eragon thought to himself. He had just killed the king with a stab to the center of the stomach. Saphira, Elva, Arya, and Saphira had all witnessed it.

It had been a "death throe." Eragon was as insecure as Saphira when the realization was made. _This is a dead man we hear, and the dragon could very well be Shruikan. _Saphira's eyes widened and her entire body shook, like a chicken with it's head cut off. She finally spoke. _Eragon, how can this be? The dead have never been resurrected after a death that devastating!_

"I am TALKING TO YOU!", Shouted the tyrants voice. Just then the beast opened its massive jaws, and the dead animals enclosed in its belly floated out in a smooth glide. They dropped to the ground in a heap in front of beast. Eragon feared the worst. It rose up, taking the shape of a cloak. Eragon had never been so afraid than in that moment.

"Nothing to say, Eragon, son of Brom?" The hood of the cloak opened to reveal a thickly built, black skull with purple flames emitting from it. "Don't I look beautiful?" he said, laughing. To Eragon's surprise Saphira answered with a voice full of dauntlessness, _What is this malignancy?_ "What? This? It's nothing." replied Galbatorix with sarcasm.

Shruikan looked at them and roared with the volume of a thousand screaming banshees. "As you can see," said Galbatorix "I have come back. No one has ever seen me like this." Galbatorix took off the robe, revealing a rusted crimson armor splashed with dried blood. "I planned ahead, young rider." Galbatorix cracked his yellow, bony knuckles. "I placed a spell, so that before I died, the spirit of the first soothsayer would flow into me, remove my bones, embed them with my mind, and power me with her essence. I did the same for Shruikan but used the spirit of Horst. I'm sure you've heard of his incomparable might."

Eragon was filled with pure animosity, rage, and abhorrence. "I shall crush your bones with the heel of my boot, filth!" Killing the king once was enough for Eragon. He was exhausted and barely had enough energy for an hour of hard labor. "Eragon, I didn't think you were a man of such violent words." _Enough talk!_ shouted saphira. _The king is right_, Eragon thought to himself. He and Saphira had never been so hostile. "Your bellicose words surprise me, young rider."

With uncanny speed the king charged at Eragon. Eragon didn't even have enough time to unsheathe Brisingr before he was sprawled across the marble floor. Eragon curled up, gasping for breath. _He can't be that fast!_ Eragon thought to himself._He has the strength of 50 men! _"Did I catch you off guard? I guess the elves didn't make you fast enough."

At that moment an arrow flew towards Galbatorix from the hole in the tower, but it was stopped mid air by his wards. He turned around in a quick jerk. His flames burned brighter than before. "I shall deal with you later rider. I'd like our dispute to be a private one."_Eragon, we cannot let him do that!_ said Saphira. _I know,_ replied Eragon. He knew he had to do something. _I wonder if he'll agree to a diplomatic solution. _"No!" cried Eragon. "Let me call them off!" "Hm?" Replied Galbatorix. He seemed amused at the thought. "You're asking me to spare those who tried to kill me? You really are a strange one, shade slayer. Very well, I suppose it's easier that way."

With a flick of his finger and the words "Ganga fram Eragon Sundavar-Vergandi, sonr abr Brom un Saphira, Bjarkskular.", Eragon and Saphira flew back to camp. As they flew down the Varden, all the Elves, Urgals, and Men looked surprised. When they landed in the camp, Roran asked Eragon "What happened? What is that thing?" Eragon replied in a hushed voice "It's Galbatorix. He's still alive. Don't tell anyone. Just evacuate. Tell them it was just entertainment." "Entertainment? What bloody trick are you trying to pull? How is that Galbatorix? I thought you blasted him to kingdom come?" "I thought so too." _No more questions!_ Saphira said. _Just evacuate!_

* * *

><p>WRATH OF THE KING<p>

Eragon found Arya and told her of what had just transpired. "Oh no!", pitched in a melodramatic, sarcastic prisoner of war. _You shut your mouth scum! _replied, a rather cranky, Saphira. "Bite me" replied the soldier. Saphira lashed out and bit the man's foot to a bloody stump, squirting blood in all directions. "Saphira!," shouted Eragon, "Control yourself!" The Varden looked at Saphira in horror. It was not at all customary to harm a helpless prisoner of war without reason. "Heal this man and get him out of here." Eragon commanded a group of spell casters.

"Saphira! What is wrong with you? Do not be so hostile! I understand you are mad, but please, do not release it in this manner and form."

_Hmph. He had it coming anyways._

"Saphira we can just join Galbatorix right now if you want to be this violent."

A long moment of silence passed before Saphira said _Very well. I'll behave, _in a moody, but teasing, manner. This was all very backwards. Moods were changing unusually quick. "What are you going to do?" asked Arya? Eragon wasn't really sure. He had thought about it for quite some time, but it was just as before. If he had a plan, it wouldn't really work. He finally came up with something. After moments of envisage, Eragon finally said "I have a plan, but I have to ask that you don't come with me." Arya was perplexed. She hadn't the slightest clue as to why Eragon would ask her that. "Why shouldn't I come?" In all honesty, Arya was slightly offended by the question. "I don't want you to get hurt" replied Eragon.

After a quick conversation about Arya being able to hold her own, Eragon finally said in a hushed tone "Arya, you know how I feel about you. I can do this myself and I'd rather not take the risk of anything happening to you." She had calmed down to a state so uncaring, it perturbed Eragon and he felt the need to ask her to stop acting like nothing was happening. Arya was daydreaming. He could see it. Eragon was very angry, he had no idea why. Saphira desisted her train of thought, and she went to go play in the grass. Purring without a care in the world. _This must be the work of Galbatorix,_ Eragon thought to himself. "Eragon I don't care about me right now. It's Alagaesia and all the pretty things in it I must protect."

Eragon was certain this could not be Arya. _Saphira! Arya is under some kind of influence. I think we all are, _said Eragon, using his looked at Eragon Bright eyed and happy. _But I feel great! It must be this rest. You worry too much,_ replied Eragon heard her reply, he knew for a fact that something was amiss. He tried opening up his mind and use the spells Oromis taught him, to detect any harmful spells. Eragon couldn't find anything. _What's happening?..._

Eragon decided not to mention anything to anyone. He didn't know who was affected and what harm it could bring. Galbatorix was up in that castle, waiting for him. Eragon might die today, and he couldn't tell anyone about it. Suddenly he was feeling very happy. The battle field sprawled with dead soldiers and weapons on the floor, was now a lively block where the sun was the brightest as it'll ever be and the sky as blue as it'll ever be. Eragon thought about going up the tower and confronting Galbatorix, but he decided that staying where he was and enjoying the view, was a much better plan. Eragon walked across the rows of houses. He felt like running. Eragon ran across a block of houses. He saw a butterfly. _I am a rider and a friend, _said Eragon to the butterfly. The butterfly flew towards Eragon and landed on the shoulder of his tunic.

Just then, a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Eragon. Don't tarry or you'll end up like the elf and your dragon." Eragon came to his senses and spun around. The butterfly flew saw a blurry outline of Galbatorix's skeleton. The colors of his body were distorted and lagging behind. He was similar to a canvas with pastel, washed out with water. His features appeared smoky. Eragon was so fearful, but at the same time so amazed at the colours. "What have you done to them?" shouted a terrified Eragon. The skull appeared to smile at him. "You have ten minutes.", replied Galbatorix.

Eragon ran towards Saphira. _Saphira are you okay? _ asked Eragon _Yes little one_, Saphira offered in response. _We must not tarry any longer. We have already exhausted fate of all it's glory. If you have a plan I suggest you tell me now. _Eragon thought about telling her, but he knew that the prospect was far too dangerous. He realised her mind's essence did not change when he felt it during her mood swings, but he didn't want to take any chances. "I'll take it into consideration."

Eragon decided that before confronting Galbatorix for the second time in a day, they should refill their energy. Eragon knew that they would not need it due to the lack of magic that was going to be involved, but considering what he saw and felt Galbatorix do, he decided that it would be best to keep magic at hand. He wasn't sure of the extent of power Shruikan now possessed, but he knew that Shruikan wasn't enough to crush Saphira with sheer weight anymore. Shruikan only possessed about 15% percent of his former weight. That fact was guessing that a dragon's weight is as proportional to his bones as a human.

Eragon stretched out his mind, looking for signs of life. He quickly flew towards the edge of the city. He had roughly seven minutes left. Behind him, he heard a roar emit from Shruikan. He was certain that everyone could hear it. It startled the animals in the trees. He looked at Saphira. _We don't have that as much time as I'd hoped for. At least we have this much, _said Eragon_. _He wasn't sure what the king would do in the time given. _He might attack the Varden_, thought Eragon to himself.

"Saphira," shouted out Eragon, "Land here!" Saphira landed on a grassy patch filled with grass and an assortment of trees. Eragon hated sucking out the life force of other beings. He always felt their death in his mind. It felt as though he was dying. This is why Eragon did not eat meat if he could help it. He placed his hand on the floor. Before commencing, Eragon made a quick prayer to the Dwarven god.

Eragon remembered what Gannel told him about the gods. "Gûntera may be King of the Gods, but it is Helzvog who holds our hearts. It was he who felt that the land should be peopled after the giants were vanquished. The other gods disagreed, but Helzvog ignored them and, in secret, formed the first Dwarf from the roots of a mountain. When his deed was discovered, jealousy swept the gods and Gûntera created the elves to control Alagaësia for himself. Then Sindri brought forth humans from the soil, and Urur and Morgothal combined their knowledge and released dragons into the land. Only Kilf restrained herself. So the first races entered the world." The stories always brought the axiom of religion, and it gave Eragon some comfort. The Elven Atheism always made him feel uncomfortable.

The patches of grass Eragon drained energy from were brown and the trees he drained from were dead. Taking energy from the life forces of other beings was hard for Eragon. Eragon always felt like he was the essence of death. Once Eragon was finished gathering enough energy to supply him, Saphira, the belt of Beloth, and Brisingr, they left towards the castle._Are you ready little one? _asked Saphira. Eragon took a deep breath and savored the air, even if it smelled like dry blood, ash, and dust. _Ready_, replied Eragon.

Eragon took one last look at the patches of dead bugs, burrowers, and grass. Saphira didn't feel bad. She was used to killing other animals. Eragon was a vegetarian and didn't eat meat. _Don't feel bad. They did not die in vain_, said Saphira. _We can avenge them? We can just attack weeds. I'll set them on fire if you'd like._ Eragon laughed at Saphira's jokes. "Maybe some other time." joked Eragon. "Now crouch down so I can get on your back." laughed Eragon. "Okay." replied Saphira in a cheeky tone.

* * *

><p><span>The Fire Within<span>

As Eragon and Saphira arrived at the tower, the night sky went dark. The sun had just set. They were in inordinate darkness. _This must have something to do with Galbatorix_, Eragon thought to himself.

"Welcome Eragon. Welcome Saphira. Study this place. Know it well. Take a look. For this is where you die." Galbatorix's flames glowed much brighter than before, its violet hue piercing the shadows on the wall behind him. "No, this is where you die!" Eragon shouted out the true name of the ancient language and worded them together so that Galbatorix would forget the word, and so that he would not be able to use the ancient language anymore.

Galbatorix seemed unaffected. "Was that the best you could do Shadeslayer?" Eragon was shocked. He had expected something to happen. "Is this all Eragon Brommison 'Shadeslayer' could think of? Pity." Saphira growled at Galbatorix. "And here I was, thinking you'd find a way to eradicate my reign of peace." Eragon unsheathed his sword and took on a defensive stance. "Ooh. Shiny. I have no use for swords. Nothing is as precise, deadly, and elegant as these hands." Eragon watched as Galbatorix's bony hands went up in flame and grew to the size of a archer's sword. Eragon and Saphira stepped back in shock. "You b-" and before Eragon had time to finish that sentence the king rushed toward Eragon as quickly as before, but this time Eragon was ready.

When the king crossed dozens of meters in seconds, Eragon used a spell to quicken his reflexes. The king slashed at Eragon's throat with his modified phalanges and Eragon retaliated with an upwards slash from Brisingr. Galbatorix used his left hand to scratch at Eragon's legs, but Eragon scooted away, still pressing on Galbatorix's right hand. Galbatorix used a thrust of his hands to push back Eragon a few feet. Galbatorix's skull opened its wide jaws and spit out a torrent of flames and blobs of molten rubies.

Eragon dodge rolled out of the way and shouted "Brisingr!" Galbatorix's skull was suddenly encased in a mask of fire. It blinded Galbatorix and the tyrant started swinging his sword in random directions. Eragon backed away. The kind followed Eragon's footsteps. Eragon Swung his sword with duck and parries, trying to fend off Galbatorix. Eragon relinquished his hold on the spell. When Eragon stopped the spell, Galbatorix was still blind from the sudden change in light. Eragon found that to be a perfect time to take out explosives that Roran had made.

Galbatorix ran towards Eragon when he regained sight. Eragon readied his sword. Galbatorix slashed at Eragon's throat. Eragon parried and thrust his sword into Galbatorix's armor with enough force to pierce through it. He pulled Galbatorix towards him. Galbatorix tried to free himself but Eragon raised Galbatorix into the air. "LET GO OF ME!" shouted the flaming skull. Galbatorix scratched at Eragon's arms. Eragon felt an intense amount of pain. When Galbatorix opened his jaw wide enough, Eragon stuck the explosives in Galbatorix's mouth. Eragon knew that he couldn't be within the explosion's radius. He kicked Galbatorix away and jumped behind a 's skull exploded. Yellow bones were fragmented. There was red marrow on Eragon's tunic.

Eragon walked towards where Galbatorix was. "Is that all?" Eragon felt his emotions regulate. He wasn't as aggressive as earlier. "We did it Saphir-" Eragon was interrupted when he saw the pieces of bone and marrow go towards where the king was. Eragon knew what was happening. _Galbatorix is reassembling himself_, thought Eragon with a sense of fear. Eragon tried stepping on a rib, but the pull was so strong that Eragon almost slipped.

"HOW DARE YOU PULL THAT TRICK ON ONE SUCH AS I?" Shouted Galbatorix. Eragon pulled out a device he had borrowed from Angela. It was called a "Novalitalizer". Angela told him it was to be used when he needed to heal himself. It came in the form of an herbal shot of tea. He wanted to be ready for whatever might come next. He still had a few surprises. When the king had finished recovering from the explosion, Eragon Sliced Galbatorix's arm off and kicked it out the tower. "YOU SHALL DIE SHADESLAYER!" shouted Galbatorix. Eragon was worried this was more fact than threat. _No, _he thought. _I can't let him win. All of Alagasia is dependent on this one battle_. "Fate says otherwise!" shouted Eragon. Eragon charged towards Galbatorix while attacking and spinning. He didn't know Galbatorix well enough to have the mental advantage.

Eragon and Galbatorix were exchanging blows with such speed that Brisingr started getting red. "Brisingr!" shouted Eragon. Brisingr lit up into flames. Galbatorix was momentarily stunned. Eragon found this to be a perfect advantage and swung towards Galbatorix's ribs, but stopped mid swing. Galbatorix swung towards his ribs trying to deflect what might have been a powerful blow, but Eragon pulled his sword back. When Galbatorix swung at the air where Eragon's sword had been, Eragon swung again at Galbatorix's hand and broke it off. Galbatorix's radius was snapped into two. Galbatorix looked at his hand in surprise. The flaming black skull roared like an Urgal. "DIE SCUM!"

Galbatorix ran away from Eragon with the same speed as before. Eragon knew Galbatorix was going to attempt a dirty trick. Eragon was exorbitantly aware of his surroundings. This could be the moment where Eragon dies. Galbatorix could have come out from anywhere. He heard a pebble drop behind him. Eragon spun, swinging his sword. Galbatorix appeared behind Eragon. Galbatorix was holding his hand with his jaw. Galbatorix's arm was attached to his shoulder again. "Scum!" shouted Eragon. His boiling emotions were once again out of control. Galbatorix laughed a laugh of pity.

Galbatorix swung at Eragon's gut. Eragon parried and tried knocking off Galbatorix's skull off. Galbatorix smashed his head against Brisingr. Half of Galbatorix's head was in the form of dust. He was missing the greater part of his cranium and his os sphenoidale. Eragon stumbled back in surprise. Galbatorix was still standing. His hand shrunk back to normal size, and he picked up Eragon by the tunic. "I will rip your flesh from your body!" Eragon used the hilt of Brisingr to break Galbatorix's remaining hand. Galbatorix shouted out "Corpus ad me cito." The pieces of broken bone on the floor quickly came towards Galbatorix as if he was a magnet. "Ego occidere te et omnes amici." Eragon was confused. "I'll wear you like a dog! Don't get get caught up in the battle." said Eragon. "You should follow your own advice." replied the flaming skull.

"Why won't you die?" shouted Eragon. Eragon was exhausted and was losing faith. Galbatorix sped towards Eragon and punched Eragon in the face. Eragon fell to the floor. Eragon spat out blood. "I told you that you were going to die. Why couldn't you have just ruled at my side?" Eragon tried to lift to his feet. "Why, Eragon!" Galbatorix kicked Eragon in the stomach. "Why! Why! Why!" Galbatorix kicked Eragon with every syllable. Eragon tried to get up once again. "Because I'm not like you." This response enraged the king. Galbatorix lifted up his hand. He was prepared to kill Eragon. Eragon injected himself with the Novalitalizer. _Go!_ said Saphira. Eragon kicked Galbatorix's legs out from under him.

Eragon pushed himself up and grabbed Brisingr off the floor. "Jierda sasi hauss!" shouted Eragon. Galbatorix's skull once again broke, due to the spell eragon had just devised. Galbatorix forced himself up. "Corpus ad me cito." shouted the Galbatorix once again. Galbatorix shot a projectile of stone at Eragon. Eragon evaded the ball of fire with a quick roll. "Brisingr!" shouted Eragon. He shot a ball of fire similar to the one Galbatorix had made. Galbatorix was hit in the face. The black skull growled at Eragon. Galbatorix coughed out a ball of molten magma and rubie. Eragon said "Brisingr risa!" and he caught the projectile telepathically. Galbatorix released a fusillade of molten lava and rubies.

Eragon quickly dodged the deadly projectiles and cast a spell to solidify the water particles around Galbatorix and condense them into ice crystals. He focused much of it around Galbatorix's mouth. Galbatorix was held in place by thickly structured ice. It wasn't as much as Eragon had hoped, but it was thick enough to hold Galbatorix down.

Saphira and Shruikan were motionless. "Saphira!" said Eragon. She offered no response. Both Dragons were motionless. "Saphira! I'm in need of assistance!" said Eragon in a mocking tone. He had just noticed the idle state of both dragons. "Saphira, you worthless stupid lizard!" He criticized himself for not realizing this earlier. It was the first time he had ever been rude to her. He knew it wasn't him that did it. He couldn't stop his responses. Eragon looked at Galbatorix with cold eyes. "What are you doing to me?" asked Eragon in a hushed dark tone filled with malignancy and hatred. Galbatorix transmitted his thoughts to Eragon. _I simply made your emotions_, he took a slight pause as if he was looking for the right word, _Stranger_.

After Galbatorix said that, Eragon saw the ice encasing Galbatorix melt. Galbatorix's flames rose up as violently as the fiery inferno that Saphira usually released from her gut. The flames of his skull alone, illuminated the room brighter than the sun. His head seemed to explode. Eragon was knocked across the marble floor onto Saphira's back. He was stabbed in the back by a multitude of ivory spikes that grew from her back.

* * *

><p>Covet the Suppressed<p>

Arya walked towards the tower she saw Eragon and Saphira fly into. She started her descent into the dark tower. _I can hold my own_, thought Arya. She made sure that the Varden safely evacuated, but she made sure the city was still theirs. They killed many of the Empire's servants. There were soldiers who surrendered after witnessing the explosion of the king. Arya had thought about the fact that she might be infatuated with Eragon. She had feelings for him, but there was much that needed to be said and done. If Eragon courted Arya, there would be major consequences. She had been thinking about it. The servants of the empire might have soldiers who were loyal to the bone and if those soldiers find out about Eragon having a relationship, they'd do anything to hurt him straight in the heart. _If Eragon and I live through this, I'll tell him of my new found feelings._

It pained Arya to think of such things. She'd already broken his heart once. She felt guilty. Arya felt that if she told him she had feelings for him, he'd stop liking her due to her selfishness. She was afraid. She felt like a teenage human girl. She was an Elf. She shouldn't be worried about petty things like emotion. Arya walked across a bridge. In the water she saw two fish swimming together. A few days ago it would have meant nothing to her, but right now it reminded her of Eragon. "Why am I being so cliche?" said Arya to herself.

Arya started running. She found physical exercise to be very relaxing. The tower was on the other side of Dras-Leona. She still had to run five miles. It was one of the biggest cities in all of Alagasia, excluding Arya's hidden home. Arya looked at all of Dras-Leona. She couldn't help but imagine all the potential the city had. Galbatorix had not been enforcing any law in his city. All he wanted was for people to meek under his command.

Elves had speed that was incomparable to humans. Arya traveled the five miles in eight minutes. She took a deep breath. She was only slightly tired, but that could mean the difference between life or death when it came to war.

Arya was distracted from her thoughts when she saw a purple bright light emitting from the window on the top floor. She feared Eragon might be in jeopardy. Arya unsheathed two daggers and sprinted towards the tower. The daggers were designed by Oromis. They were specifically made for climbing. Arya jumped on the wall and dug the daggers into the wall. With uncanny speed, Arya climbed up the tower. She was tired by the time she reached the windowpane.

When Arya pulled herself into the room, she saw the skeleton Eragon had depicted walking towards Saphira. Eragon was on top of Saphira but his back was punctured by Saphira's spikes. Arya stopped thinking when she saw Eragon in his mortal state. Arya ran towards the king and used a spell to crack the skull on his head. Galbatorix's head popped into powder and filth. He fell towards the floor in a heap.

Arya ran towards Eragon and picked him up from Saphira's back. Saphira was still and still. There was another winger creature across the room. It appeared to be a dragon, but it didn't have any flesh. Arya laid Eragon down on her lap. She used all the spells of healing within her reach. She tried reviving him. Eragon lay motionless. Eyes closed. "No!" cried Arya. Arya picked up Brisingr and took all the energy the crystal had to offer.

Arya's face was streaked with tears. In that moment Arya realized all the withheld affection she had for Eragon. She cursed herself out loud for not cherishing what she had. "Eragon" spluttered out Arya. "Please come back to me!" She was gasping for breath. Her white silk dress was soaked in tears. Arya had never known such love. Her sorrow quickly turned into rage when she heard Galbatorix. "So you loved him?" said Galbatorix. "He will be missed by all, even myself."

Arya's hate flared. She had the strong desire to kill ruthlessly. She hated the whole world. Her cause had been in vain. "Why won't you die!" screamed Arya. She lunged at Galbatorix with the daggers Oromis gave her. Galbatorix dissipated into the air like smoke and reappeared behind Arya. When Arya tried piercing Galbatorix's skull with the daggers, he disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. "Fight me you coward!" shouted Arya. The flaming skull seemed amused at her anger. The purple fire seemed to change its hue. It looked slightly crimson. "Arya, do not be angry. You never loved him. This is the effect of loss. It is only a feeling of guilt."

"Coward!" shouted Arya. She ignored all the king had to say. Galbatorix appeared behind her and grabbed her hands. She kicked him on the shins, but his armor was too strong. Galbatorix whispered something in Arya's ear than made her entire body shiver. Galbatorix let go of her hands and she put them too her side. She dropped the daggers on the ground. One of them bounced past her ankle and nicked her.

* * *

><p>The World in White<p>

_No..._ . Eragon opened his eyes and saw Arya standing in front of Galbatorix. Galbatorix held her hands locked in place. He was whispering something into her ear. Eragon couldn't make it out. Arya shivered at the words. Her pupils became dilated. Eragon knew what Galbatorix had said. He whispered Arya's true name. Eragon looked down at his stomach. Saphira's spikes were gouged through him. _I failed_, thought Eragon. I'm almost dead, Galbatorix know's Arya's true name, and Saphira is going to be frozen like this. Eragon reached out with his mind, trying to reach Saphira. _Saphira, can you hear me?_ He received no answer. _No, _thought Eragon.

He forced himself up and off of her spikes. "Ough!" Eragon howled with pain. He fell to the floor, brisingr in hand. "Arya, no," said Eragon. "Oh Arya, yes!" mocked the king in response. "How could you do this?" asked Eragon. "I'm simply pushing towards an era of peace. No, an eternity of peace Eragon!" Eragon injected himself with the Novatalizer. "You're such a hypocrite, boy." spat out Galbatorix. Eragon knew Galbatorix was right. "You accuse me of refusing to die, but you have done the same." "No." said Eragon. "I haven't died. You have." Eragon watched as his organs and skin healed themselves. He was surprised. He hadn't expected the concoction to be so effective.

"One last chance." said Eragon. This, he knew, was where his fate was decided. "greifen die Narren! Schnell Arya!" shouted Galbatorix. Arya lunged at Eragon. The daggers in her hands were guided with extreme power, precision, and speed. "Coward!" shouted Eragon. "Dance for me, fool!" shouted Galbatorix in response. Eragon defended himself from Arya's onslaught with a series of parries and ducks. Eragon knew Arya's true name as well, but Galbatorix might have put a spell to prevent anyone else, excluding himself, from using it. "You have no right to win, Eragon! You're just caught up in the battle." Eragon used a spell to lock Arya in place. "Stop talking!" shouted Eragon.

Eragon charged at Galbatorix, but Eragon threw an object towards Galbatorix's face. It was called "The Buddy." It was an explosive device that could blow up something the size of the tower Eragon was in. It had different power settings. He set it up so that it would blow up something around the size of Saphira. Galbatorix anticipated the attack, and he threw it back. Eragon caught it and threw it towards Shruikan. Shruikan exploded into a pile of charred bones. Eragon expected Shruikan to fix himself, but he didn't. Eragon looked at Galbatorix. "Barzul!" shouted the flaming skull. Eragon wasn't sure Shruikan could heal himself.

_It must have something to do with the soothsayer, _thought Eragon. "Thrysta Vindir!" shouted Eragon. Condense the air. Galbatorix was locked in place. Eragon was increasing the air pressure around Galbatorix. He was trying to crush Galbatorix into small sphere of armor and bone. "Urgh!" Galbatorix grunted with pain. _How does he grunt without a throat?_ thought Eragon. "Go to hell shadeslayer!" Galbatorix charged at Eragon with more fury than before. Eragon's spell wasn't strong enough to hold him back. _This gives me an advantage,_ thought Eragon. He paid attention to Galbatorix's moves while defending himself. _He thinks Shruikan's death is similar to Janrnunvosk's death. Shruikan is a substitute for his Original Dragon. _Eragon could tell all of this by the bloodlust and sadness.

"Stop reading me!" shouted Galbatorix. Eragon ducked an oncoming blow, kicked Galbatorix's feet from under him, and knocked Galbatorix's sword out of his hand. "We both die today." said Eragon. Eragon cast a spell to lock Galbatorix in place. "Ut hoc Dryad Alum mulier portari tuto de turris, in castra Varden." _I'm sorry Arya,_ said Eragon, with his mind. _Eragon, no!_ replied Arya. Eragon made the Elven sign of respect by touching his two forefingers to his lips and temple. "I love you." said Eragon, and with that, Arya was gone. Eragon had teletransported Arya to safety. Eragon did the same for 10 Dragon eggs that he had found earlier. Eragon spoke to Saphira. _Saphira, you might not be able to hear me, but i'm sorry. This is the only way to stop Galbatorix. I can't move any more things. I don't have the energy. I love you Saphira. I hope you forgive me in the afterlife. _A tear rolled down Eragon's eye.

"Galbatorix, I hope you still feel the pain that we have all bore. I hope the spell hasn't worn off. Today, you finally die." Eragon focused his energy into a spell that would turn the entire tower into nothing. They would all be dead. It would consume everything within a mile of the tower. It used antimatter science. "Curse you and your family, scum!" yelled Galbatorix. "Farewell." replied Eragon. He put the spell into motion. The last thing Eragon saw, was a flash of white light and a flaming skull, shouting at the world in white.

* * *

><p>End<p>

_In loving memory of Eragon and Saphira._

_Epilogue_

_ After Eragon sacrificed himself to save all of Alagasia, there were things that had to be done. Nausuda was given the honorific title, "Queen of Alagasia." All the supporters of the Varden were given everything that they were promised. Surda received many acres of land. The order of the riders were established over time. Arya sailed out to sea. She was never seen again. All that is known, is that she left with two Dragon eggs. The site of the implosion was searched. Arya was the first to arrive, and the only thing that was found, was the brightest Eldunari in existence. It shined like the moon. Arya took it with her. Some say Arya found a land far away, and raised new riders, and others say that Eragon put a part of himself, into Saphira's eldunari._

_But only Arya knows._


	2. email me, totally :P

_ARODORAA HERE!_

_I'm so glad to hear that many of you liked my story! I received many helpful reviews and comments. That really made me feel like my story was worth a dime :P_

_Some of you asked, is that it? Is it finished with the death of Eragon, Saphira in an indestructible Eldunari (I know they aren't, but Saphira's was xD), and Arya in a far away land? The answer was NO. But, due to recent comments, I've decided to make more to the story. So, the answer is now YESS! I have many ideas for a continuation, but I'd like to hear your responses! :DD_

_I welcome the thought of new characters and lands, as well as old one. Actually, I need them xD So hit me back, just to chat. Truly yours, your biggest fan, Aro the man :P_


End file.
